cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anyplace
5,396 |infra = 4,499.99 |tech = 2,100.67 |litrate = 100.00 |landarea = 3,342.702 |nationstrength = 30,020.824 |totalpop = 61,682 |civilians = 44,182 |soldiers = 17,500 |environment = 4.00 |envnum = 4.00 5.00 |defcon = 5 |mode = War |state = Peace |nuke = Yes |number = 14 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Anyplace is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and ancient nation at 924 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Anyplace work diligently to produce Wheat and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Anyplace has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Anyplace allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Anyplace detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Anyplace will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Statistical Information The following tables desplay statistical information of Anyplace including the wonders that have been built in the nation. / ( + ) * 100 round 2}}| / ( + ) * 100 round 2}}% }} / ( + ) * 100 round 2}}| / ( + ) * 100 round 2}}% }} |caption = Ratio: / round 3}} }} / ( + ) * 100 round 3}}| / ( + ) * 100 round 3}}% }} / ( + ) * 100 round 3}}| / ( + ) * 100 round 3}}% }} |caption = Ratio: / round 3}} }} / ( + ) * 100 round 3}}| / ( + ) * 100 round 3}}% }} / ( + ) * 100 round 3}}| / ( + ) * 100 round 3}}% }} |caption = Ratio: / round 3}} (>1.5) }} / ( + ) * 100 round 3}}| / ( + ) * 100 round 3}}% }} / ( + ) * 100 round 3}}| / ( + ) * 100 round 3}}% }} |caption = Ratio: / round 3}} (<2) }} Leader The leader of Anyplace is Princess Rena, her title is not Queen because the nation is actually under the posetion of an unknown conglomerate monarchy which rules many other nations, only the leader of each knows the true head of state as well as knowing all of the other nations under the overall rule however Princess Rena does maintain overall control of this individual nation but power can be taken away as easy as it has been given to her by her perants. Many know Princess Rena as LittleRena and this is how she is referred in the wider community of Bob. LittleRena founded the alliances The Righteous and Powerful Society and later The Peoples Community, however before that, her nation flew the banner of The Foreign Division for many years. Parliament Laws of Anyplace are made by the Parliament which is elected every 2 years, there have only been 2 elections since the founding of Anyplace so far, previously, the land and laws where made by the formally UK Westminster Government but after the split of verious parts, new parliaments like the one in Anyplace sprung up. The latest elections occurred on the 13th June 2011 returning the Peoples First Party in coaltion with the Democrat party. (PFP = Peoples First Party | D = Democrats) * Prime Minister: Jack Rowland (PFP) * Deputy Prime Minister: Jenny Balling (D) * Cabinet Minister: Richard Anyone (PFP) * Head of the Bank of Anyplace: Sir Mike Fowler (PFP) * Minister of Finance: Jane Richards (PFP) * Minister of Defence: Barry Frost (PFP) * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Jess Bishop (D) * Minister of Justice: William Bradshaw (D) * Minister of Education: Lord Fred Dillhill (PFP) National History On the 23rd of September 2008, the nation of Anyplace joined the alliance of The Foreign Division, switiching it's bloc grouping from Pink to Blue in order to fully integrate with the alliance, the people of Anyplace where happy to do so and provided fellow blue nations with Cattle and Wheat in exchange for their resources. However, after the Bipolar War, ministers within Anyplace became outspoken about their desire to move back to the Pink bloc, LittleRena tried to hold this off for as long as possible but ultimately it lead to the formation of the pink alliance The Rosey and Pink Society, unwilling to cut her ties with the Foreign Division, the alliance was under their protection, later joining the Peace and Love Train Accords and a while later changing it's name to The Righteous and Powerful Society. The Righteous and Powerful Society grew as an alliance but soon found itself in merger talks with other alliances, all where happy to remain on pink and this formed The Peoples Community, which later moved to white based on requests from member states of the alliance, Anyplace where happy to go with the move, as they where happy to move to blue back in 2008, LittleRena maintained ties with the Foreign Division and got an ODP passed through the alliance. Alliance History The following table is a summary of all the alliances that the nation of Anyplace has been connected to as well as the position it, as a member state, held within each allinace and who it was with during war involvement. Category:The Righteous and Powerful Society Category:Member of The Righteous and Powerful Society Category:The Peoples Community Category:Former member of The Peoples Community